


Winter Is Here

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (F)aegon, AU, Death changed Jon, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Jonerys is main ship not Jonsa, Multi, Multi Pairing, Warg Jon, add pairings as I go, just a heads up, people won’t like this, probs anti Sansa, reimagining of season 7 and 8, start at battle of the bastards, tags will be updated later because I can’t be bothered right now, you know what I’m like by now though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: My redo of Seasons 7 and 8.Picks up at the Battle of the Bastards, where things go a little differently both during and before the battle.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, others
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	Winter Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the Battle of the Bastards.

Jon sat alone in his tent, sipping on his ale and mentally preparing for battle ahead. He had only experienced this feeling once before when the wildlings were attacking the wall, ironic that he was now fighting with them. The situation was also quite different in nature. Last time he was preparing to fight people he cared for, he had no such love for the Bolton’s nor those houses that stood with them. It irked him beyond measure that Ramsey Bolton now called Winterfell home. And if he were to fail tomorrow it could stay in House Bolton for generations. That was dark thought. The Stark name would likely be lost to history if they lose, branded as evil men the heroic Bolton’s freed the North from. He almost laughed at that. He took some comfort in the fact that even if he couldn’t kill Ramsey Bolton The Night King probably will. 

“You should get some sleep.” He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed his sister enter. 

“Easier said than done.” He replied. Sansa walked over to him and grabbed the ale from his hand before sitting beside him and taking a large swig.

“How much have you drank?” She asked, handing back the tankard.

“Just a little.” He said, but she didn’t seem convinced.

“The last thing we need is a drunk commander.” She admonished.

“This is what happens before a battle Sansa, men drink and fuck to distract themselves from thinking of there imminent deaths.” He explained.

“I suppose that’s fair.” She said, snatching the ale once more and drinking deeply. “Do you think we can win?”

“Of course we can win, but the odds aren’t in our favour.” He said. “If he wanted to, Ramsey could just stay within the walls. We don’t have the resources for a siege.”

“It won’t be a siege.” She said. “He will want to show his strength by crushing us in the field.”

“Aye, and by doing so he is giving us a chance.” He said. 

“I saw you went to see the Red Woman earlier.” She said, her mask unreadable. “Do you think it wise to bed the witch?” He wanted to retort but he couldn’t, in a moment of weakness he had allowed the Red Woman into his bed. But it had only happened once, and she had saved his life.

“I’m not bedding Lady Melisandre.” He said. “I was just seeking her counsel.”

“And what was her advice?” She asked.

“To win.” He said. “I also asked her not to bring me back if I fall.”

“Did she agree?” She asked, again her face was unreadable.

“No.” He said. “She said she would have to try.” They both fell silent then, each drinking some ale.

“What was it like?” She asked. 

“What?” He asked.

“Dying.” She said. His mind flashed back to that night, his brothers plunging there daggers into him echoing the sentiment ‘For the Watch’. “Did you go somewhere.”

“I’m not sure.” He conceded. “It’s difficult to explain, but I didn’t really die.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Did you ever dream of Lady? Did you ever have dreams where you were Lady?” He asked.

“No.” She said, looking very confused.

“Well I have those dreams about Ghost, only there not dreams. I’m a warg.” He explained. Sansa looked beyond confused.

“There’s no such thing.” She argued.

“It’s real Sansa, I can enter Ghosts mind. There are other wargs among the Freefolk, there are a handful in this camp.” He said, he had utilised the wargs abilities to scout Ramsey’s armies in case he tried to surprise them.

“It’s hard to believe.” She said.

“I know, but when I died it was as if I just became Ghost permanently. As if my mind and soul just went into the wolf once my body had died.” He said, his time in case was scrambled but he was certain it happened. And since then he had been able to slip into Ghost at will. 

“So your saying you weren’t brought back from death, just transferred back into your body.” She said disbelievingly. 

“Aye.” He responded. Quiet once again came over them, as uncomfortable as he was talking about it, it must be equally difficult to listen too. 

“I wonder why I couldn’t enter Lady’s mind?” She pondered.

“Perhaps she was killed before you had the chance to establish such a connection.” He said, thinking back he couldn’t remember having wolf dreams before he made it to the wall. 

“Maybe.” She agreed. He noticed her face once again went serious. “Have you thought about what’s going to happen should we win?” No, he thought. Such thoughts were just a distraction, something that could wait until after the fight once all the pieces had fallen into place. He shook his head in response. “Should we not discuss it?”

“Can it not wait until after the battle?” He asked. 

“What’s the harm in talking about it?” She asked defensively.

“Fine, what do you want to talk about?” He asked.

“Everything. What are we going to do with the traitorous houses? Who will rule the north?” She asked.

“The North is Rickon’s.” He said.

“Rickon won’t survive this Jon.” She said coldly. “If Ramsey hasn’t killed him already he will before we can get to him.”

“I won’t give up on him.” He assured. She raised herself from her seat and knelt before him, taking his hands in hers.

I don’t want to either Jon, but we must be realistic.” She said bluntly, staring into his eyes. “Rickon is my brother too Jon, you must accept his fate as I have.”

“He’s a boy Sansa, I will not accept the murder of children.” He said.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” She said frustratingly. “Just don’t let it influence your actions tomorrow.”

“Meaning what?” He said.

“If he tries to bait you with Rickon don’t fall for it.” She said.

“If I see a chance to get Rickon I’m going to take it.” He argued, rising to his feet quickly and pacing the tent.

She sighed. “Jon listen to me.”

“No you listen Sansa.” He said, cutting her off. “If there is even the slightest chance of saving my little brother, I am going to try. No matter the odds, trap or not.”

“That’s not smart Jon.” She said softly.

“No, but I’m not ready to lose more of my family.” He said. He expected her to argue, but she didn’t. Instead she kissed his cheek softly and began to leave. Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her into his grasp. She looked startled, and audibly gasped when he pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back at they stared at one another.

“How much have you had to drink?” She asked, her face flushed.

“Plenty.” He said before kissing her again. This time she kissed him back, granting his tongue access. The kiss quickly turned intense as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and quickly removed his shirt as she began unlacing her gown. He removed his breeches and when he looked back at the bed she was completely naked. “Gods your beautiful.” He said, earning a smile and a blush from Sansa. He joined her on the bed, kissing her a few more times before taking her breasts into his mouth. As he feasted on her teats his hand slipped between her legs to find her wet and ready. He slowly slid his manhood into her folds as carefully as possible. He slowly pumped his hips and she pulled him back down into a sloppy kiss. He knew this was wrong but he found that he just didn’t care in this moment. Whether it was the ale, or the prospect of imminent death the potential repercussions did not faze him. She felt incredible and her sounds of pleasure were music to his ears. He came undone when she reached her peak, crying out to the heavens as she clamped around him. 

After he had gathered himself the realisation of what they had just done dawned on him and he was filled with immense shame and guilt. She must have felt the same for she quickly dressed and excused herself from the tent. 

—————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome


End file.
